Forever Ours
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Set after City of Heavenly Fire. Jace and Clary's future together is now open and they can be happy, be free together. This story explores all the major life stories of Jace and Clary as the years go by.
1. It's Over

**Set after City of Heavenly Fire…**

It is over. It's all over.

Everything seems so distant now, like another life in which it were one nightmare after another laced with people I love—people that make every ounce of suffering worth it.

Sebastian is dead, his body burns as I watch the flames come to life before me. I killed him. I killed the demon that was my older brother. I saved Jace and killed Sebastian. _My hands are your hands._ I remember the words Jace spoke to me as he told me about his curse. I turn to face Jace now—it is only us. It is always only us, in the middle of a war it is just us. His face floods with relief and triumph. His chiseled face is covered in grime and his clothes have been ripped open in multiple places. I'm not much better, my side aches, I've probably broken a few bones—but I've never felt so free. Jace is free of his curse. _We_ are free.

The bright lights swivel around me as a smile grows on my face. All this time, it's over. It's over. Sebastian's fire burns triumphantly, he's gone for good. My bones ache and my head spins, the world seems to spin and before I collapse I see Jace running toward me—a face full of concern. "_Clary_!" I hear his scream as my body hits the stone.

"She'll be alright, it's over Jace. She was just exhausted and badly injured," Isabelle whispered to Jace.

My eyes flutter open; I see Jace and Izzy sitting in a chair beside my bed—at Luke's. Jace's eyes flood with relief as he comes to sit at my bedside. "You're alright," he says, his voice full of relief.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask as I pull myself up and shift a curl out of my face.

"Two days, you broke several bones and hit your head pretty hard, we were worried there could have been permanent damage," Isabelle informs me. "But it's over Clary," she says with a small smile.

I can't stop the tears as they stream down my face. Jace immediately wraps his arm around me and I bury my face in his arms. "I'll leave you two alone, your mother will want to know you're alright anyways," Isabelle says as she heads towards the door.

"Izzy, thank you, for everything," I say as Isabelle opens the door. I silently hope that she understands that I'm thanking her for being that, for simply being her.

"Don't mention it Clary," she says as she gives me a wink and closes the door.

I lift my head and look into Jase's eyes. "I love you," he whispers as he runs his fingers across my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

Instead of answering him I pull his closer and kiss him tenderly. "I feel free now," I tell him honestly.

"Me too, but I'd do it all again for this: to have you without any burdens, I've never felt so happy," Jace says softly.

"We can have futures," I whisper with a smile. I suddenly think of marriage. I know I'm going to marry Jace one day, I won't be without him anymore—I know that for sure.

"We have a future," Jace corrects me. "We are intertwined, forever."

"Forever," I agree. Jace snuggles closer to me under the covers, our legs tangle together. I give him another kiss and he smiles. "I will never get enough of your smile," I whisper to him.

Jace smiles as he closes his eyes and hugs me closer. I feel whole, and safe in his arms. Exhaustion takes hold of me as I fall into the rhythm of Jace's even breathing.

When I wake again, Jace is pushing a stray hair out of my face—it's dark outside. I give him a smile and he laughs at me. "What?" I ask timidly.

"Nothing you are just so adorable when you sleep," Jace informs me tenderly. He reaches down, taking my face in my hands and kissing me again.

"I'm surprised my mom let you stay," I whisper to him.

"She didn't," Jace says with a naughty look. "She came and told me I should go about five hours ago."

"So you snuck back in?" I wonder.

"I left for a few hours, checked up at the institute, but I missed you," Jace warmly mumbles as his cheeks flush.

"Well thank you, for coming back," I whisper to him. "You're cute when you break the rules," I inform him.

"Cute? How about sexy? Hot?" Jace says as if he were insulted.

"So sexy," I whisper as I pull him closer, I feel his breath on my face. I kiss him fiercely, a fire inside of me ignites, and I want him—every part of him.

Jace responds with a slight moan and then I feel his hand exploring. Not to be outdone, I push my hands up his shirt, feeling the warmth of his muscles that seem to react to my touch. I break the kiss for a single moment to pull his shirt off and he shifts so he is over me, is body touching mine fully. "I love you, I love you so much Clary," he whispers against the skin of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Somewhere between kisses I find my shirt has been ripped off and I wiggle down my pants. Jace is kissing me and I feel his hand trace my abdomen. Jace pushes against me harder and a soft moan escapes my lips. Our breathing is heavy and I smile at him, as I trace the lines of his face.

"You sure?" Jace asks as I kiss his neck.

"Yes," I say with a heavy breath. "Of course, yes," I tell him.

Jace smiles and looks into my eyes, in that moment I see how full of love his eyes are. "I love you, so much," I whisper to him.

"Clary, you don't understand how much I love you. I would never hurt you," he says warmly. Jace is exposed and my hands are free to explore all of him. I slip my panties off and we are completely vulnerable to one another. Jace kisses me and I feel his body against mine, in that moment I feel completely blissful.

"So beautiful," he whispers against my shoulder.

I trace my finger across his bicep, all the way down to his fingers. He pulls me into his arms and my head is against his chest. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jace asks quietly with a voice of concern.

I smile to assure him. "No, no it was…it was perfect," I whisper as I kiss his chest.

"You just seem quiet, I mean I just had the most mind blowing experience…and you are so quiet," Jace says as he smiles, and I can tell he is replaying things in his head.

I laugh against his chest. "I'm just happy, I feel like nothing has to be said. This moment, it's perfect," I inform him sweetly.

"Words cannot describe how happy I am right now Clary," Jace says, the smile on his face not fading.

I twist my fingers in his hair and kiss him lightly. "The sun is coming up, maybe I should get dressed," I say, not wanting to spoil the moment, but I need to face reality.

"I don't think your mom would be too happy to find us naked in bed together," Jace says hastily.

"Probably not," I agree as I brush his hair back. "I'll miss you though."

"Let's do something tonight, anything you want. We are free now," Jace says with a wondrous look on his face, his eyes so full of life.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask with a shy smile.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Jace replies.

"Why I'd love to," I tell him as I kiss him again.

We pull our clothes on and I can feel Jace's gaze on mine as I pull back on my pants. My stomach is exposed and I turn and catch him ogling me. Warmth floods my cheeks and he shakes his head. "Put some clothes on or I cannot bear the thought of leaving," Jace tells me seriously.

I toss my shirt on the bed. "And why would that be?" I ask as I stride toward him, he has pants on and holds his shirt in his hands.

"Because you—you're perfectly tempting," Jace whispers.

"I'll see you later," I promise him as I pull him in for a kiss, running my hand across his back. "It's almost eight; I'm surprised my mother and Luke aren't already up yet."

"Fine, just know that was the best night of my life," Jace says as he touches his forehead to mine.

"I'll be at the institute around six—go see your siblings, they're probably wondering where you are," I order him.

"_Six_? Really Clary, you want me to wait all day to see you again?" Jace asks with a suspicious look.

"I gave you a lot to remember," I whisper to him as I give him one last kiss and he slides out my window.

**Okay, please review! I was thinking a two-parter, the next one will be like years down the road or maybe I will write just major milestones. Let me know what you guys think…**


	2. One Day

Luke looked like the definition of happy, and handsome—his normally rough looking features shaped up and he wore a tux. He no longer looked like a werewolf or a man whose worries consumed him—he now looked like a man who was happy, which is all he ever deserved. Jocelyn looked like a ravishing angel as she spun around the dance floor with her new husband. Clary stood the whole evening in smiles, her green eyes looking positively alive.

Jace could not take his eyes off Clary—she wore a emerald dress that was made of silk, it cut down her back while her red hair flowed freely. Jace looked to Clary, grabbed her hand and smiled as they looked toward the newlyweds. Jace seemed to be lost in a trance until he looked over to Clary to see tears in her eyes, he knew she was overjoyed—these were tears of happiness, and nothing in the world made Jace happier than to see Clary happy.

"Come on beautiful, let's go dace," Jace whispered to her as he pulled her toward the dance floor. The song was soft and sweet, speaking about everlasting love. "You know, I've never felt so…alive than I do with you. These past few weeks, have been incredible," Jace said to Clary softly.

A soft, glowing smile spreads across Clary's face, which forces Jace to smile. "Except for those demons at the restaurant last night…that got annoying," Clary said jokingly.

Jace laughed lightly. "We are Shadowhunters, that is our life," Jace replied.

"Eh, together we can take them," Clary said reassuringly. To fill the silence, Clary lifts her head to reach Jace's lips to give him a kiss. "I love you, Jace," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

Jace smiles as he traces a finger along her jaw. "Oh, Clary, you have no idea how much I love you," he said in complete honesty.

A comfortable silence falls between them, and Clary puts her head of Jace's chest, hearing his heartbeat. They dance like that for what seems like forever until the song changes and Clary looks up to Jace—his face is filled with longing as he smiles at Luke and Jocelyn.

"What are you thinking?" Clary wonders aloud.

Jace looks back to her and she sees the glimmer in his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way but I was thinking about how one day…we will get married," Jace said with such hope you could hear it as if it were laced in his words.

Clary brushed a piece of hair out of his face and looked into his golden eyes. "Of course we will, one day," she replied with a magnificent smile.

Jace leaned down to meet her lips to his again as they swayed to the music—living in the moment.

**Ah! I love these two. I'm going to do major life moments in the form of one-shots, the stories probably won't come in chronological order, so be aware! Let me know what you think, thank you! **


	3. Never Enough of Her

Dinner lasted way too long, thought Jace as he said his goodbyes to Izzy and Simon. He and Clary loved them dearly, but something about the glimmer in Clary's eye the entire night had Jace completely enticed. "I probably will just stay at Simons, so don't stay up," Izzy whispers to me as I pull her in for a hug.

I laugh and look to Simon, who is talking to Clary with a bright expression. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jace replied, giving her a wink. Izzy hits his shoulder and heads toward Simon, they lace hands and head towards Simons apartment.

Clary turns toward Jace and smiles. "You have fun?" Jace asked her warmly.

"Of course, but I kind of just wished it was me and you," Clary said as she looked around at the New York City lights, the luminous lights reflecting off her long red hair. Clary and Jace have been dating, officially, since the war ended, for about two years now—being together was never something they took for granted though.

"So what do you want to do?" Jace asked her with a sideways smile.

"Be with you," is all Clary replied with as she reached out to hail a cab.

Jace gave the cab driver the address of the institute, which is where Jace still lived, although he is trying to convince Clary that they should get a place of their own—without parents, just them. She simply claims her mother would not agree to that, even though over the past year Jocelyn has grown to love Jace—of course, she does still believe that they love each other _too_ much.

Jace looks to Clary in the back of the cab, something about her was magnetizing—she was always beautiful, but tonight was something extraordinary. Clary's hair was wound in tight curls that cascaded down endlessly; she was dressed in a tight black skirt and her favorite sweater. Clary smiled at him as she drew him closer, he laced his fingers in her hair as she traced the curves of his back.

Jace's lips crashed down on Clary's, she let out a soft moan and he took that as a cue to deepen the kiss. Clary ran her hand up his feeling the curve of his body, the way his stomach curved and his back felt so strong—so stable. Jace ran his hands down Clary's neck, down her side all the way to her thigh—the shape of her body so familiar at this point.

Rain pounded down on the cab and Jace could have sworn he heard a chuckle escape the cab driver, but Clary was all there was now. He couldn't get enough of her, his tongue explored her mouth and her hands were reassuring on his back. "We need to get inside," Clary panted as she broke the kiss and looked into Jace's eyes.

The cab pulls to the curb and Jace hand the cab driver a thirty for tolerating them. "Have a good night," he said with a small smile. "Teenagers," Jace heard him say under his breath.

Clary and Jace raced through the rain toward the institute, but it was useless—they were drenched. Jace pulled open the door and let Clary in and he followed behind her. The lights were on but Jace knew full well no one was there. Jace couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed Clary again, kissing her, this seemed to knock the breath out of her.

Between kisses, they worked their way upstairs, to Jace's bedroom. Jace stripped off Clary's coat and Jace was soon shirtless. By the time they go to his room they were both half naked, Clary looked back to laugh at the trail of clothes down the hallway.

Jace burst open the door and they made their way to the bed, Clary was leaving a trail of light kisses down Jace's neck to his shoulder that sent shivers through his body. Clary laughed at the feeling of his chills against her lips. "Did you just laugh at me?" Jace whispered to her.

Clary knew she was in for it, Jace flipped her around on the bed and began kissing her with such passion and swiftness it took her breath away, he worked his way down and soon they found they were naked. Clary was so comfortable with Jace, and Jace was in awe of how utterly perfect she was.

An hour later, Clary glanced at the clock, eight-thirty—she had to be home by ten—but technically she was eighteen, it's just Jocelyn was severely over protective. Jace grabbed her hand and lined it up with hers, then delicately weaved their fingers together. The way Jace was looking at her, you would have thought he was looking at forever. "I want to sleep with you," Jace said against the silence, his voice soft—it was a delicate voice he only used around Clary.

"Um, Jace, we just did," Clary reminded him as she gave him a quick kiss.

"No," Jace said as he traced lines on her hands. "I mean like sleep, with you in my arms," Jace clarified.

"Oh, we are going back to the whole 'let's get Clary to move in with me because we can totally afford it and her mother won't be furious at all thing'?" Clary asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Jace looked a little hurt. "I'm nineteen, you're eighteen—we are adults," he reminded her simply.

Clary looked at him and cupped his face, she saw the want in his eyes and it broke her heart. "I will talk to her," Clary agreed.

Jace's face lit up instantly. "You will?"

"For you, anything. Plus, I wouldn't mind waking up next to you every day," Clary said sweetly as she put her head on his chest.

"So this could happen?" Jace asked hopefully.

Jace could feel Clary smile against his chest. "You've convinced me. We are eighteen, we love each other, why not?" she wondered aloud.

Jace then kissed the top of her head. "A future with you is all I've ever wanted," is all Jace replied.

**Tell me what you think! **


	4. Endless Light

**Eight years after City of Heavenly Fire…**

Jace hears the sounds of footsteps running down the hall, little footsteps padding along. Jace moans into his pillow and opens one eye to see that Clary is still asleep, her small body tucked in—one foot across his legs. The door to their bedroom bursts open and in comes flying Stephen, his green eyes so alive.

"_Daddy_!" Stephen screeches as he jumps onto the bed.

Clary moans and opens her eyes, she smiles lightly. "How did you get out of bed again?" Clary asks her son seriously.

"Jump!" Stephen babbles.

Clary turns to Jace and rolls her eyes. "It is clear that he inherited your abilities already," Clary says as she sits up.

Jace laughs and gathers his two year old in his arms, tickling his belly. "But he is also adorable, like you," Jace says lightly. Jace rolls toward Clary and places a hand on her abdomen and plants a kiss on the swell of her stomach. "And this baby will be just as perfect," Jace promises.

Clary catches his gaze and he reaches up to kiss her gently.

"Kiss," Stephen says.

Clary laughs and grabs her son, kissing his cheek. "There, now both my boys have a morning kiss," Clary says between laughs.

Jace played with one of Stephen's curls as he caught Clary's smile. Clarys laid her head on Jace's shoulder as the sunshine streamed in—engulfing Jace and Stephen. She felt endless happiness; she felt light and free—something she only felt when Stephen and Jace were around.

**I know it's short, but I wanted this one to capture a small moment in time. Review please!**


End file.
